Snape Parrain
by memepotter952504
Summary: (TRADUCTION) AU. Pour rembourser la dette de vie faite quand James Potter a sauvé la vie de Severus Snape, Snape décide d'élever Harry Potter. Snape n'est pas un mangemort.
1. Le deuxième parrain

**Snape Parrain**

**Traduction de Godfather Snape de Luiz4200**

Notes de l'auteur :

Disclaimer 1 : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Si c'était le cas, je me ferais beaucoup d'argent en vendant cette histoire quelque part au lieu de la poster sur FFN gratuitement.

Disclaimer 2 : L'idée de la dette de vie de Snape envers James Potter faisant de lui le parrain d'Harry est quelque chose que j'ai trouvé dans une fanfic écrite par Nebresh, qui m'a donné la permission.

NB: Ceci est une fanfic AU où Severus Snape n'est pas devenu un Mangemort et c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a entendu la première partie de la prophétie et qui l'a transmise à Voldemort.

**Snape Parrain**

Chapitre 1 : Le deuxième parrain

Comme tous les autres fabricants de potions en Angleterre, Severus Tobias Snape ou Snivellus, comme certains des Maraudeurs aimaient l'appeler, a été demandé par l'Hôpital pour des maladies et des blessures magiques de Sainte Mangouste pour préparer des potions contre la gueule de bois. La demande s'était faite plus importante quand plusieurs sorciers et sorcières ont bu plus que d'habitude pour célébrer la chute de Voldemort. Pas qu'il puisse les blâmer de faire la fête après tout ce temps où il avait eu lui-même peur d'être tué pour avoir refusé de devenir un Mangemort, ce qui serait probablement déjà arrivé s'il n'avait pas correctement mis en place des barrières de protection autour de son magasin. En lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, il trouva quelque chose qui le dérangeait vraiment: son vieux béguin avait été tué par Voldemort. Pauvre Lily. Ce qui rendit vraiment fou Snape, c'était le fait qu'un traitre ait mis au courant leur assassin de leurs allées et venues, à elle et son ignoble mari (selon l'opinion de Snape), James Potter. « _Je savais que l'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Black, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela_. » Pensa Snape. Tandis qu'il continuait à lire l'article, il apprit que Peter Pettigrew, l'autre ami de Potter, avait été tué avec des passants moldus par une explosion causée par Black. Maintenant il y a quelque chose d'encore plus difficile à croire pour Snape à moins qu'il ne s'avère que Pettigrow était le véritable traître des Potter et que Black était trop furieux pour s'inquiéter si quelqu'un d'autre se faisait tuer. La principale préoccupation de Snape était le fils de Lily, Harry Potter. Avec Black en prison, Pettigrow mort et Remus Lupin qui était un loup-garou, le garçon n'aurait probablement personne pour l'élever à l'exception de sa tante moldue Pétunia et de son mari Vernon Dursley et Severus Snape ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient de meilleurs parents pour enfants sorciers que son propre père moldu. Snape voulait élever le fils de sa bien-aimée Lily, mais comment emmener le garçon sans révéler son obsession certes malsaine ? Il trouva rapidement un moyen et se maudit lui-même pour l'avoir considéré.

Voldemort mort, le ministère de la Magie était en émoi alors que plusieurs Aurors amenaient chaque Mangemort suspecté et / ou confirmé. Indifférent à tout cela, Severus Snape traversa le hall du ministère et demanda à parler à Bartemius Croupton à propos d'une dette de longue date qu'il avait envers la famille du Survivant. Cela a piqué la curiosité de la réceptionniste et, combiné à la peur qu'elle ressentait du regard de Snape, elle le laissa entrer.

« Comment puis-je vous aider, potioniste Snape ? » demanda le chef du Département de la Justice magique.

« À l'époque où James Potter et moi étions étudiants à Poudlard, il m'a sauvé la vie et je n'ai jamais eu la possibilité de rembourser la dette de vie qui en résultait. » Expliqua Snape. « Je veux la rembourser en devenant le parrain de son fils. »

Croupton détestait servir de pion à ceux qui voulaient profiter de la gloire d'élever le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher une personne de rembourser une dette à vie. Il savait aussi que Severus Snape ne prétendrait pas devoir quoi que ce soit à James Potter à moins que ce ne soit la vérité absolue. « Qu'il en soit ainsi, Mr Snape, le Président Dumbledore a déjà trouvé une famille pour le Survivant, mais je prendrai en contact avec eux pour leur faire savoir ce qu'ils pensent de votre offre. »

« Merci, Directeur Croupton. » dit poliment Snape. « A propos, quand est-ce que Sirius Black sera amené devant le Magenmagot pour répondre de ses crimes ? J'adorerai voir son visage quand il sera déclaré coupable. »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de perdre du temps avec un procès pour lui, Mr Snape." Répondit Croupton d'un ton sans réplique. « Il est clairement coupable. »

« N'avez-vous pas peur que sa famille profite de l'absence de procès pour le faire sortir pour faute de procédure ? » Demanda Snape pas le moins du monde inquiet. « Ils sont assez riches et ont de l'influence. » ajouta-t-il, comprenant le pouvoir de la Noble et la plus ancienne maison des Black.

« N'a-t-il pas été renié ? »

« Walburga Black a peut-être rédigé un testament léguant tout son domaine à son autre fils Regulus, mais je ne suis au courant d'aucun projet des autres Black concernant leurs avoirs. » Déclara Snape, inquiétant Croupton. « Pour autant que je sache, Sirius Black est devenu l'héritier de sa mère par défaut à la mort de son frère. »

"Je parlerai à Dumbledore de toutes les possibilités afin que Black ne puisse invoquer aucune subtilité de la loi. » déclara Croupton. « Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Mr Snape? »

"C'est tout. Merci." Dit Snape.

« Dans ce cas, veuillez vous présenter demain pour une réponse concernant votre demande. » Fit Croupton.

Le lendemain matin, Severus Snape se montra et, puisqu'il avait rendez-vous cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas obligé d'attendre. « Alors, Directeur Croupton, qu'est-ce que la famille d'Harry Potter a à dire à propos de mon offre? »

« M. et Mme Dursley étaient trop pressés d'accepter votre offre et ont pratiquement exigé que vous leur preniez le garçon le plus tôt possible. » répondit Croupton avec un froncement de sourcils alors que Snape semblait sans surprise. « Si nous n'avions pas insisté que vous deviez aller le chercher personnellement, je suis sûr qu'ils nous auraient obligés de prendre le garçon avec nous juste après que nous les avons informés à votre sujet. Je me demande à quoi Dumbledore pensait quand il a placé notre sauveur chez eux. »

« Il est difficile de dire ce qu'il pense, Directeur Croupton. » Commenta Snape. « Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux garder le développement récent loin de ses connaissances aussi longtemps que possible au cas où il serait assez têtu pour forcer Harry à retourner chez eux. »

« J'ai bien peur de devoir être d'accord avec vous, Mr Snape." répondit tristement Croupton. « Espérons que le désir de garder Black à Azkaban le rendra trop inquiet pour le remarquer. »

**Fin du chapitre.**


	2. Accomplissement de Snape

**Chapitre 2 : Accomplissement de Snape**

Severus Snape n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi, normalement, il aurait du s'attendre lorsqu'il avait suggéré que Croupton fasse un procès à Sirius Black pour empêcher ce dernier d'utiliser les failles dans les procédures judiciaires, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la lettre qu'il avait reçue.

_Severus,_

_Nous apprécions votre inquiétude à propos de Sirius Black, mais je vous assure que nous avons vérifié toutes les lois et tous les articles en la matière et que rien ne permet à ses proches d'utiliser l'absence de procès pour le sortir de sa peine dument méritée._

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Après réflexion, Severus décida que garder Sirius Black derrière les barreaux valait la peine de ne pas voir l'intimidateur au Magenmagot. Voulant mettre ses pensées à propos de son ancien bourreau en arrière plan, le Maitre des potions décida de se concentrer sur sa nouvelle charge. Il savait qu'en tant que gardien du dernier Potter, il pouvait commander ses elfes. « Elfes de la Maison Potter, je vous commande en tant que gardien de Harry Potter de venir vous présenter à moi. »

Un seul elfe apparut et il semblait si déformé que Severus Snape serait surpris s'il vivait assez longtemps pour voir Harry recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. « Oui ! » s'exclama l'elfe. « Tommy savait que c'était une question de temps jusqu'à ce qu'un maître appelle Tommy! »

Severus était légèrement surpris. Pas que l'on puisse le dire en le regardant simplement. « Es-tu le seul elfe Potter ? »

« Tommy est le seul elfe Potter à avoir survécu à la destruction de la maison de Maître Fleamont et de Maîtresse Euphemia par le Lord Noir. » Répondit tristement Tommy.

« Tommy, es-tu obligé d'obéir à mes ordres tant que je serai le tuteur de Harry James Potter? » Demanda Severus.

« Oui, Maître Snivy. » répondit vivement Tommy.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé? » Demanda Severus avec un soupçon d'ennui.

« Tommy vous a appelé 'Maître Snivy'. » expliqua Tommy. "Maître James vous appelait 'Snivellus' ou 'Snivy', alors Tommy vous appelle 'Maître Snivy'. »

Ne voulant pas perdre du temps à se disputer avec un elfe, Severus Snape a décidé à contrecœur de laisser l'elfe continuer à l'appeler comme ça. « Tommy, mon statut de gardien de Harry Potter doit être connu par le moins de sorciers et sorcières possibles, jusqu'au moment où il ira dans une école de magie ou qu'il ne devienne adulte. » ordonna Severus. « Peu importe ce qui se passe en premier. Est-ce clair pour toi ? »

« Oui, Maître Snivy! » S'écria Tommy. « Tommy comprend! »

"Mes camarades sorciers et sorcières soupçonneront que quelque chose ne va pas si je suis absent du travail pendant longtemps. Donc, tu devras le surveiller et tu ne dois pas venir me déranger à moins que cela soit un cas d'extrême urgence. »

« Oui, Maître Snivy. »

Au fil des mois, la nouvelle routine impliquant Severus, Harry et Tommy a été modifiée par un nouveau développement : les Lestrange et Bartemius Croupton Junior ont soumis Frank et Alice Londubat à une si longue exposition au Doloris que les deux victimes ont été admises au service psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste sans aucun espoir de guérison. Restant encore un Maitre des potions créatif qui pensait en dehors de la boîte appelée _Fabrication de potions avancée_, alors qu'il était en sixième année, Severus Snape a décidé de rechercher un traitement. '_Si cet arrogant Belby pense pouvoir faire une potion qui permet aux loups-garous de garder le contrôle de leurs actions lorsqu'ils sont sous leur forme lupine, je peux faire une potion qui soulagera les gens des effets d'une longue exposition au doloris_. ' Pensa Snape.

Six mois plus tard, Severus Snape était certain que sa nouvelle potion était prête pour la consommation humaine et que le temps était venu de relever le défi le plus difficile pour tout potioniste ayant inventé une nouvelle potion : obtenir l'autorisation de l'utiliser sur un être humain. Les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste étaient assez impressionnés mais, comme aucune personne ayant besoin de l'aide offerte par la potion ne pouvait exprimer ses intentions, il appartenait à quiconque ayant la procuration de parler en leur nom de décider.

« Etes-vous certain que la potion va marcher ? » demanda sévèrement la mère de Frank Londubat, Augusta Londubat.

« O-oui, Madame Londubat. » Déclara avec crainte le guérisseur responsable de l'hôpital des maladies et des blessures magiques de St. Mangouste.

« Vous feriez mieux de l'être parce que je vais m'assurer que vous perdiez votre permis de guérison pour cela si cette potion nuit à mon Frank. » menaça Augusta et le guérisseur était sûr qu'elle le pensait et pourrait y arriver.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, la potion a fonctionné et Frank a encore une fois pu reconnaître ceux qu'il connaissait et aimait. « Mère? » Il a demandé dans la confusion. « Où suis-je? »

« Oh, Frank! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Je suis contente de te revoir! »

En regardant autour de lui, Frank Londubat s'aperçut qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital et comprit que c'était St. Mangouste. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Il a ensuite remarqué sa femme. « Qu'est-il arrivé à Alice ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas des Lestrange et Barty Junior qui sont entrés dans ta maison et vous ont soumis, Alice et toi, au sortilège de torture, Frank? » demanda Augusta.

Frank chercha dans sa mémoire ce que sa mère venait de décrire et se souvint soudainement. « Neville! » S'écria-t-il avec horreur. « Où est Neville? Est-il… » Il était visiblement inquiet.

« Neville va bien, mon fils. » Expliqua Augusta. « Je l'ai repris avec moi. »

« Fffiou. » Frank était content pour ça. « Qu'est-il arrivé aux Mangemorts qui nous ont attaqués? »

« Ils ont été condamnés à perpétuité pour ce qu'ils vous ont fait à Alice et toi, Frank. » Expliqua Augusta.

« Bien. » Répondit sévèrement Frank. « Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que Barty Senior aiderait son fils. »

Severus Snape renifla à l'idée. « Comme s'il savait ce que signifiait la compassion. Il a profité de leur procès pour désavouer publiquement Junior pour quelque bien que ce soit, puisqu'il a non seulement perdu ses chances de devenir le successeur du ministre Bagnold, mais aussi son poste de chef du Département de la Justice Magique. Là encore, on pourrait soutenir que le rôle de Junior et le désir de son père de le désavouer publiquement étaient la raison pour laquelle les Lestranges ont eu un procès. Je ne pense pas qu'ils le méritaient plus que Sirius Black et Black n'a pas eu de procès. »

« Snape? » Demanda Frank avec surprise en remarquant la présence de l'un de ses compagnons de classe les plus sombres depuis leur enfance à Poudlard. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Je vérifie juste les résultats de ma potion. » Répondit Snape, rendant Frank confus.

« Le potionniste Snape a inventé la potion qui t'a aidé à récupérer du Doloris, fils. » expliqua Augusta avec un respect retrouvé et de la gratitude envers le Serpentard.

« Merci, Snape. » Dit Frank en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le potionniste pour une poignée de main.

« S'il vous plaît, ne bougez pas trop, Auror Londubat. » Demanda un guérisseur. « Vous récupérez encore et ça fait six mois que vous êtes cloué au lit. »

« D'accord. » répondit Frank. « Alors, quand va-t-on aussi administrer la potion à Alice, Potioniste Snape? »

« Après que ta mère l'ait autorisé ou qu'un neuro-médicomage garantisse ta compétence mentale et que tu l'autorises, Londubat. » Expliqua Snape. « Quoi qu'il arrive en premier. »

« Et bien, étant donné ce que cela a fait à Frank, je pense qu'il est prudent de l'autoriser. » déclara Augusta.

« Il y a encore assez de mon premier lot pour la guérir. » dit Snape à tout le monde. « N'espérez pas encore avoir un nouveau lot. Il faut du temps pour préparer cette potion. »

Deux jours plus tard, Severus Snape travaillait sur un nouveau lot commandé par Sainte Mangouste quand un hibou du ministère arriva. Après avoir placé un sort de stase sur son lot pas encore tout à fait fini, il a lu la lettre amené par le hibou et apprit qu'il s'était vu offrir un ordre de troisième classe de Merlin pour son accomplissement. Pendant que Tommy surveillait Harry et la potion, Snape se rendit au ministère.

En tant que Manitou suprême du Magenmagot, le directeur Albus Dumbledore était au ministère pour la cérémonie. « Severus, mon garçon, je suis si heureux que vous ayez vaincu vos ténèbres de Serpentard. » Déclara le directeur. « Horace doit être fier de vous. »

« Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui ces derniers temps mais je suis certain que le professeur Slughorn pense comme vous, Manitou suprême. » répondit poliment Snape. « Vous êtes certainement heureux pour les Londubat aussi. »

« Oui, je suis content que Frank et Alice puissent enfin se remettre de leur épreuve. »

« Potioniste Snape? » appela une femme. « Rita Skeeter de la Gazette du Sorcier. Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant que vous avez reçu ce prix? »

« J'ai l'impression de recevoir du respect pour mes capacités, Mme Skeeter. » répondit Severus. « Quand j'ai lu les nouvelles sur ce qui est arrivé aux Londubat, j'ai senti que je pouvais utiliser mes compétences en tant que Maître des potions pour les aider. »

« Combien de temps faudra-t-il avant que Frank et Alice Londubat puissent enfin reprendre leur vie? » Demanda Rita.

« Puisqu'ils sont les premiers à recevoir de l'aide de cette potion, cela n'a pas encore été vu. » Expliqua Snape.

Après la cérémonie, Severus Snape retourna dans son magasin pour continuer à travailler sur sa potion. « Y a-t-il eu un problème avec ma potion ou Harry Potter? » Demanda Snape à Tommy.

« Non, Maître Snivy. » Tommy répondit avec impatience.

Après que Snape eut fini de travailler sur le nouveau lot de sa potion, un autre hibou apparut. Cette fois-ci, il venait de la plus extraordinaire société de potions et lui apportait une invitation à la rejoindre.

**(NdA) Fin du chapitre. Au début, il s'agirait de Harry grandissant en tant que Snape mais la partie Londubat m'a distrait.**


End file.
